


Warmth

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky being a dumbass baby, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, There Is Only One Bed, What could possibly happen, aggressively caring Sam, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}

The mission seemed like a wild goose chase the longer they spent investigating. Another day, another clue only to turn into yet another dead end after hours of work. From one city to another and all the middles of nowhere in between - Sam and Bucky's current mission had them exhausted and cramped in a low sports car. It was fast and efficient, definitely perfect for the task at hand, but they were both battling cramps and aching backs from the hours spent in the tiny vehicle. 

It's late at night, probably around two or three o'clock, Bucky doesn't care enough to turn around and look at the display on the dashboard. He keeps staring at the darkness outside the window and the droplets of rain hitting the glass at increasing speed and force. The storm was approaching faster than either of them expected and Sam was driving as fast as the deserted road would allow, hoping for a motel to appear out of nowhere. 

They've been on this case for a couple of weeks now and Bucky was starting to miss that fancy memory foam mattress Sharon had bullied him into buying. It was cold on the road and it felt like no matter what he did, Bucky just couldn't get warm. The heating in the car was decent, Bucky had adjusted two air vents so they blew hot air directly at him, but the cold coming off the side window seemed to insist on chilling him to the bone, despite the sweater and jacket he was already bundled in. Sam had joked they should get Bucky a scarf and gloves about two gas stations earlier, but Bucky doubted it would help. 

Other than the sound of the engine and the blasting heating, the car is quiet. The radio was reduced to cracking static because of the rain, Sam got tired of talking a few hours back and Bucky got tired of playfully making fun of Sam's driving as well. At this point they were both trying not to fall asleep and not get caught in the worst of the oncoming storm. The road ahead is barely visible, not that there was much to see on the empty fields surrounding it. 

Only half an hour later, they spot a neon sign, guiding them like a lighthouse, promising shelter and maybe a decent vending machine. Sam lets out the smallest sigh of relief when he reads the word "vacancies" by the entrance. He parks the car right in front of the reception door and bolts out of the car as fast as possible so he doesn't get soaked. Bucky waits for him in the car and watches as he speaks to the elderly man behind the counter. Sam quickly pays, grabs the key he is given and runs back to the car, immediately starting it and pulling out of the current parking spot. He drives over to the far end of the building and stops in front of what Bucky assumes will be their room for the night. 

Upon entering, they discover the receptionist has made a mistake and the only sleep appropriate surface in the already small room is the double bed in the middle it. 

Sam lets out an irritated groan. "I said  _ twin _ , not  _ double _ ." 

More grumbling follows as he moves back to the door. All Sam wanted was a hot shower and to finally curl up in bed and sleep. His back was killing him from that stupid sports car Sharon gave them and now he had to make his way back to reception to fix this nonsense of a situation.

Bucky's metal arm stops Sam from leaving the room and he sounds even more tired than Sam than he looks. "Whatever, Sam. At least it's dry and warm." 

His duffle bag already slung over his shoulder, Bucky moves further inside the room and busies himself making some hot drinks at the tiny coffee nook included set up in the corner. Sam doesn't really question Bucky. They've been cramped in the car for days, sharing a bed wouldn't kill them. He pulls his jacked tighter around his neck to prevent the cold from giving him a sore neck as well and steps out to the car to grab his own bag. By the time Sam is back, Bucky has two cups of tea sitting on the table and is switching between channels in search of anything watchable. 

"Wanna shower first?" Bucky asks as Sam hangs his jacket behind the door. 

"Sure." 

Sam stops for a moment to take a few sips of his tea, then gathers what he needs from his bag and disappears inside the bathroom. Once Bucky hears the water go on, he decides to get ready for bed as well, so once Sam is out, he can quickly shower and then pass out for a few hours. He digs through his bag for the sweats he likes to sleep in, his toothbrush and the conditioner he shamelessly stole from Sharon's room, without which his hair will not untangle. Bucky also raids the small closet for extra blankets which he spreads out in front of the heater and steals a pillow off the bed to complete his makeshift bed on the floor. He cranks up the heat too, as even if he chooses to sleep on the floor in favour of Sam getting the bed, he refuses to be cold. 

When Sam is out of the bathroom, he spots Bucky sitting on the edge of the bed, sipping from his cup and watching some news channel. He is about say something about how he feels human again after that shower and how Bucky should be careful on the extremely slippery shower floor, but he notices Bucky has set up his own "bed" on the floor. 

"What's that?" Sam jerks his chin towards the pile of blankets. 

Bucky shrugs. “You can take the bed. You’ve been driving for hours, your back is killing you.”

Sam doesn't recall mentioning it to Bucky. “How do you know if my back is killing me?”

“I can tell by the way you walk.”

Sam is speechless. He knows Bucky is so observant it’s scary sometimes, but he didn’t realise he was paying this much attention to Sam.

“So what, you’re just gonna sleep on the floor?” Sam stands there staring as the other man gathers his things and heads for the bathroom.

Bucky shrugs again as he passes Sam. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

The door closes behind Bucky with a soft click before Sam can say anything back. 

Sam feels a weird mixture of anger and guilt. Anger because Bucky is being a dickhead to himself again when he has no reason to. Guilt because he somehow ended up with the bed when he didn't even get a say about it. Sam doesn't want Bucky sleep on the floor - he'll be uncomfortable and probably cold and it’s just cruel to let him do that when there’s a perfectly nice and big bed that could probably fit four people. 

Sam decides to wait for Bucky to finish up his shower. He sits on the same corner of the bed Bucky was sitting, drinks his now cold tea and makes another round through the channels. He sort of watches some late night talk show when Bucky emerges the bathroom, sweats hanging low on his hips and a loose long sleeve shirt on. Bucky glances at the screen as he passes and goes straight to his “bed” without a word.

“Come on, man you can’t be serious about this.” Sam scowls at the man. 

“It’s only one night, Sam, it’s not a big deal.”

By the way Bucky curls up under the blanket with a huff, his back turned to Sam, he knows he won’t be able to talk sense into him. They are both tired and irritable because of it, and if Sam tries to convince him to take half of the bed, they’d probably end up arguing, so Sam sighs, switches everything off and goes to bed. He hopes that Bucky will change his mind once he spends a few minutes on the floor and will come to bed by himself. 

It’s quiet for a bit and Sam can hear Bucky shifting on the floor, quietly grunting, obviously trying to hide his discomfort. Sam can imagine the thin blanket doesn’t do much keeping away the chill of the paneled floor. He’s tired and even though the guilt for having the bed just to himself is eating up his guts, he can feel himself drifting away.

Suddenly a clang sounds through the room when Bucky lays on his left side, the blanket underneath him not thick enough to mute the sound of the metal arm hitting the floor. The sound breaks Sams heart and it wakes him fully again. 

Without even stopping to think about it, Sam throws off the covers and stomps over to where Bucky is curled up in such a tiny ball Sam can't believe he's even capable of making himself so small.

Bucky doesn't have time to react before Sam is crouching in front of him and pulling the blanket off him. 

“What - “ Bucky starts but Sam interrupts him.

“You’re not sleeping on the floor. Get up.”

“Sam, it’s fine - “

“You keep tossing and turning. Get up.”

Bucky tries to argue more, but he has to admit he wasn't as warm or comfortable as he hoped to be. Sam folds up the blanket, snatches the pillow from under Bucky's head and is already walking back to the bed without even waiting for Bucky. Since Sam took away ⅔ of his bedding, he has no choice but follow him. With another grunt, Bucky hauls himself off the floor and walks over to the bed, where Sam is making one side ready for him.

“See, that’s what I mean.” Sam complains without looking up from the pillow he was fluffing up. “You keep making that noise and you’re obviously uncomfortable.” He steps away from the bed and holds the covers away for Bucky. “Lay down.” 

Bucky struggles to keep the smile off his face when Sam scolds him like a naughty child that refuses to listen to bedtime rules. He decides against arguing and does as Sam tells him. Sam drops the covers, and Bucky notices he put an extra blanket underneath the large covers to give him some more warmth. Without a word Sam goes back to his side of the bed and lays down as well. He wiggles a bit until he gets comfortable and with a huff, he relaxes against the pillow.

Bucky turns on his right side and pulls the blanket and covers up to his neck, since now he’s a bit colder than he was only half a meter from the heater. He knows the covers need a few minutes to warm up with his body heat, but until then, he does feel cold and despite himself, he shivers a bit. He rubs his palm on the metal arm, trying to at least get it a bit warmer, when a touch startles him.

Before he knows it, Sam's arm is curled over his waist and his body is pressed to Bucky’s back.

“Sam?” Bucky flinches at how small his voice sounds. He couldn’t imagine showing this much vulnerability in front of anyone else. But he knew he could trust Sam, that’s why they are a team, after all.

“You’re cold.” Sam mumbles, voice heavy with sleep already. 

“Yeah.”

“This alright?” Sam asks, his thumb gently rubbing on Bucky’s ribs, which makes him stifle a groan. “I can back off if you’re not comfortable with me touching you.”

“No, it’s okay.” Bucky answers, maybe a bit too quickly.

He hears Sam chuckle, short puffs of air hitting the skin of his neck. Sam settles behind Bucky, his forehead resting against the nape of his neck and Bucky can say he finally feels warm. Warm and comfortable, as he lets his own body relax and soak up Sam's warmth against him.

For once, they both fall asleep without tossing and turning or mindlessly scrolling through their phones. For once, nightmares can’t find them under the shared covers.


End file.
